happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sheogorath Daedric Prince of Madness/Fan-Made Happy Appy Episodes
''Author's Note:''Before anyone gets assblasted this is all fan-made nothing here at all is to be taken as official I am only trying to make it sound believeable within cannon, no main characters will appear in this story. Hey there My name is Steven, Gerasim as we all know has been researching and posting happy appy episodes, but they're still many he has missed that I know about I shall be posting them here to save him from the trouble of hunting, these long lost episodes himself, these episodes were never even released to the public as for why and for which seasons they belong in I have no idea. Below is the 1st episode gerasim never found that I have posted here i found it on a old youtube clone that has long been abandoned (its nothing interesting so i won't bother posting it) I say abandoned since the last upload was as far back as 2003. (not counting this episode which was surpisingly posted last year.) (NOTE:I must also point out I don't have the same grammar skills as gerasim so sorry if that bothers you but I can't help it very much.) Happy The Police Apple The episode starts with a shot of happy on the street, "Hey kids hows it going today im gonna become a policeman to help the kids around town!" Happy walks to an alleyway, And hides behind a dumpster and shouts in a fake girl voice "ahhh! help Police!" A policeman hears the call and runs into the alley, blood leaks out from the alley and happy emerges in a police uniform and a fake mustache."Now that im a policeapple I can help the kids around town and protect them from criminals!" Happy gets in the police cruiser and drives off, the following scenes are footage of someone driving down the road filmed through the windshield of a car, eventually it shows happy sitting in the car and gettting a report on the radio, "We have a kidnapping on south avenue officers report in over." Happy picks up the reciever and and answers, "This is officer-" He looks at his badge, "Coleman here over" "Coleman? what happened to your voice?" "I have a...COLD! thats it I have a cold" "Well whatever just get to south avenue we need a officer on scene" "Rodger that!" Happy says cheerfully as he puts the reciever back and drives to the report, he arrives at a suburbian house with a crying woman outside, happy gets out of the car and begins to speak to her. "Whats wrong miss?" "That man He has my son! please officer save him!" "Leave it to me m'am!" Happy draws his pistol and enters the house, the next scene is a POV shot of happy searching the house he eventually finds the criminal in the attic holding the child at gunpoint. "Fuck you officer! you're too late this kid is Dea-" Happy shoots the criminal in the head mid-sentence killing him instantly the child runs over to him crying. "Thank you office-" Happy shoots the kid as well then gives a death smile at the screen for 30 seconds before cutting to the credits. *Its worth noting the police officer in this episode was a actor but the cruiser seen in the episode that happy drove was indeed real as for how it was obtained for the episode is anyone's guess. UPDATE (4/4/14) Sorry for not updating in so long, its called life maybe you should get one, anyway theres been a bit of speculation that the reason I've been gone for so long is that frederick took notice of me looking for these long lost episodes and wanted to stop me before I got too far, well allow me to put this rumor to rest, the answer is NO I have had absolutely NO interaction with the followers at all not even a little, and I hope to never do, anyway sorry I don't have a episode for today but I think I may have one coming soon I have some friends emailing me links that may lead to an episode I'll post something as soon as I find it. 5/13/14 I had a strange dream last night, it involved happy happy it wasn't violent though it was strange and it didn't look like the show's usual style either it looked like the annoying orange but with appy I don't remember very much but what I remember most is happy crying out "SUCH PERFECTION!" and that's it sadly, this probably doesn't interest any of you at all but hey maybe it will. 3/14/15 I'm sure you're all probably wondering just where the fuck i've been all this time....well it's a long story, it all started back in 2014 around the time of my last post here. I won't bore you with the details but lets just say I found some things. yes episodes included which I will be sharing with you but for right now back to just what the fuck happened to me. It all started on a random day no warning at all I headed to my car for a grocery run when I noticed the tires had been slashed and the license plates ripped off. not to mention the car radio torn out, I immidiately went to notify the police when suddenly the power in my house had been cut. Naturally it was broad daylight so this did little to impede my vision but it startled me nonetheless, then I heard something come from downstairs. I have a small window leading into the basement I had reckoned someone had climbed in through it and cut the power. I don't own any guns or anything of the sort, so I did the next best thing. I grabbed a metal baseball bat from my old baseball years and went down the stairs. At first I didn't see anyone but the window was hanging open so I knew he was there, suddenly he began trying to stab me from underneath the stairs. I immidiately jumped off and onto the floor below to avoid getting my feet stabbed and prepared myself. Just as I had feared all this time.....a follower emerged from under the stairs. "Ello' there Barker." he said Barker is my last name incase I hadn't brought it up before. "How the hell do you know my name?!" I asked in the most demanding tone I could muster. "We've been watchin' you for a long time Stevey, given how slow you've been working however we didn't really deem you a threat. Frederick literally just sent me here for you because we ain't go nothin better to do at the moment." he stated "You're shitting me...." I responded "Nah, besides he reasons we may as well get rid of ya case ya actually do amount to a threat at some point. Nip the weed at the bud as they say!" he responded "Not today motherfucker!" I responded as I swung the bat at him. He dodged it without much effort... "Nice try stevey but you're going to have to be faster than that!" he responded as he drove his knife into my gut. I'll relay what happened next at a later date I need to go for now but i'll leave you with a short one until I have time to hammer out the whole thing. I was in captivity for months. 12/9/2015 I have alot of explaining to do don't I? It's been several months. I'm sure you all probably figured I died or something. No i'm far from it, but i've been running for awhile now. They're after me. I'm hammering this out from a public library computer. So after I was stabbed things got intense. I hobbled backwards trying to not fall over. The follower gloated at me "That was far too easy. This isn't the least bit satisfying.... hmmm I got an idea." He then took out a potato sack. I knew he was going to try and take me in. I fought back as hard as I could but I was loosing too much blood, once things started getting blurry I knew I was screwed. All I remember was the sack getting pulled over my head and then being dragged along the floor. I woke up in a basement of some kind.... Someone suspicious just walked into the library. I'll finish this later. Category:Blog posts